It is known in the prior art to utilize an “outside-in” configuration wherein the ply is wrapped around the bead so that the turn up end is located on the inside of the tire or inside the apex. The reversing of the location of the ply turnup results in the reversing of the direction of the force on the ply (not shown), torquing the toe into the rim. Further, this reversed torquing action utilizes the material in the bead more efficiently allowing the bead size to be proportionately reduced. Other associated components can then also be reduced. Even a small decrease in the amount of materials needed to produce a tire can result in significantly decreased material expenses for a manufacturer engaged in high-volume tire production. There is a need for a tire having reduced weight that provides the desired performance characteristics and can be produced with fewer materials at a lower cost.
The present invention provides a novel way of creating such a ply structure in a tire and another novel radial ply pneumatic tire made by this method.